


Business and Pleasure

by alienarchivist



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Goodbyes, Just a Kiss, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienarchivist/pseuds/alienarchivist
Summary: The Minister of Intelligence sees Cipher Nine liberated at last and realizes he's going to miss her presence in their ranks. Spoilers for the final act of the Imperial Agent story.





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic where I essentially rewrote that last story scene because I secretly shipped these two during my entire playthrough heh //sweats

_A free agent._

The words rang in Cipher Nine’s ears. She could hardly grasp the mere idea of it: no more rules, no more orders, and no more answering to someone else. When she first began her life in Imperial Intelligence, she would have refused such a preposterous concept without a second thought. But now, after several months of unwarranted suffering at the hands of her ultimate superiors, she was starting to question everything she once thought to be true.

She was still loyal to the Empire; that much had not changed. However, her loyalty to the Dark Council was questionable at best. They had cannibalized their own intelligence organization for its resources. Countless operatives were being stationed on the front lines. The war was bound to get a lot messier, and the Sith were to blame in large part for that. Being able to operate without their authority and still serve her home and its people was looking very appealing to Cipher Nine at the moment.

But she still had concerns, and they kept her from accepting the offer right away.

“Even if I escape, what about you and the others?” she inquired.

The Minister of Intelligence, who had waited patiently while she contemplated, responded in turn. “With luck, I may retire gracefully; without I expect to be hanged. But the others won’t be blamed for my mistakes.”

Cipher frowned at the possibility of the Minister’s execution. She didn’t want that. She respected him more than anyone else in Intelligence, and she was presently reminded that her respect was well placed. Even now, when their whole establishment had come crashing down around them, he took responsibility for his actions.

He continued, “They’ll be your allies on the inside, while you operate from the shadows. It’s the best I can offer.”

She was brought back to the issue at hand. With the Minister’s blessing, she could become an invisible agent. A shadow hidden within the Empire, possessing enough power to turn the tide of this war—or even start another one. She locked eyes with him, and he stared back, unwavering. Waiting.

“You’re putting a lot of trust in me.”

He nodded. “You deserve nothing less.”

Cipher flashed a small grin. “When you put it that way, how could I refuse?”

The Minister’s own expression brightened a bit as he watched the agent approach the computer terminal on the other side of the room. She leaned over its control panel and spoke in earnest to the glowing screen.

“Activate the Black Codex. Retrieve Imperial security codes and scan for references to agent ‘Cipher Nine.’ Eliminate them all.” She then pushed herself away from the console, straightening her spine, feeling renewed with purpose.

“No more designation,” the Minister said. “Not even a name. You’re a ghost with enough secrets to blackmail the entire galaxy.” It sounded even more serious when he said it. “The Empire is going to need you. Someone will be in touch.”

The newly anonymous agent faced him. “I hope it will be you.”

“I… can’t promise that.”

She paused. He was right, of course. Neither of them knew what the future held, and the Minister wasn’t prone to instilling false hope in others. She admired that about him too, but right now she hated it.

“Well, if this may be our last meeting—then I’d like to make the most of it.”

 

She turned back and drew closer to him. Before he could inquire what she was doing, she took hold of one of the straps on his uniform and closed the remaining gap between them. Her lips on his were soft, warm, gentle—just like her spirit. If it had been anyone else, he would have pulled away immediately, but she was different. She was compelling. He might never see her again. He soon found himself reciprocating her kiss, reaching out to hold her by the shoulders.

Seconds passed in tender silence, and the agent met the Minister with a smile when she pulled away at last.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Four words. Short, sweet, and straight to the point, as always. She gave him no pause to respond before she departed. If she stayed any longer she might come to regret her decision; she might not want to leave.

The Minister watched her figure retreat, and the electronic station door closed swiftly behind her.

He sighed. She was gone.

_She’s finally free._


End file.
